Talk:Happy Halloween/@comment-85.85.70.172-20190526035239
Although they think I'm crazy this is the message that sends the game with a couple of eggs, it is very similar to the comment I wrote to you in the forum, and says so. : I can not believe what happened tonight. I have been playing since the Christmas event and only managed to get between the first three of the tournament once every game. Every day I play better and I have more resources but the better I do, the game is more difficult for me. It has been the last straw I'm pissed and frustrated I got to position myself in the position 3 in the mojo and also in the 3 in the event I observed my position until the last minute and nobody made close movements. It was my surprise that when refreshing I see myself in position 4 in the mojo and in the 4 in the event I can understand that it is some sniper and if the bots were in very bad taste. I repeat until the last minute. The bots are supposed to be They are to complicate our lives and so that we do not fight between players, do not? not to steal the triumph in this cruel way. There is a phrase that says, you are more cruel than to steal a candy from a child. Because I have been robbed 2 tonight. They'll think I'm an idiot. but they get angry and frustrate hundreds and hundreds of players. I do not know if they are aware of the discomfort they generate with their bots and their poor management of the game (do not repeat events, cards to 5 impossible stars, win 15 times the mojo for 6 cards 5 stars, and many more things) can think I like to cry or complain but surely there are dozens or hundreds who think like me. Sell the game on CD, earn more money and we will play quietly at home without losing time and avoid attacks of nerves for a cheating game full of bots.les I encourage you to look for a forum called fandom have a part dedicated to your game where players talk about many things of the game and also the good and bad of the game. There are many people displeased, tired and frustrated and they also say how good the game can be with certain improvements. Surely you do not mind but if you bother to make a game at least do not upset the players regardless of whether spend money or do not spend it 50% sure that they answer me or not but I have a 100% certainty that I will not get any remuneration. I just hope you know that there are many people frustrated with the game. I only pretend to be honest and write them this comment from the respect, I do not pretend to offend, do not get angry since I think that it is only a sincere and constructive criticism. Thanks for your attention. But answer as some other time they did not answer. But this time they do.